


Skin and Bones

by MargoFox



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Caretaking, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Sweet, Torture, Triggers, dependance, kaishin - Freeform, kaito x shinichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoFox/pseuds/MargoFox
Summary: shinichi and kaito get captured and tortured.It gets a little better at the end.its sorta a fragile piece of fiction be kind.





	Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Winter Aid by The Wisp Sings while reading

**Skin and Bone**

They were captured. Shinichi wouldn't go without Kaito and Kaito wouldn’t go without him. So they took them both.

Shinichi was younger than him. He wanted to protect Shinichi. He new Shinichi wanted to protect him. He wouldn’t let him.

They were thrown in a room. It was dirty. Something covered the floor and they didn’t know what, it was wet and slimy. 

The walls were red and black gunge was smeared along like it was seeping in from the unknown. Suffocating them where they slept.

There was a barred window. Tiny and small just like how they felt. 

A dirty pipe hung off the wall. There water source. There only food.

They were tortured. The magician raped. He wouldn’t let the detective be raped too. Kaito took from him his torture.

He watched Kaito leave and come back. At first, he would struggle, get hit for standing up to them but soon, he accepted it. It was his own torture, being unable to protect him.

Kaito wouldn’t let him touch him when he came back.

Not until he was clean. Shinichi would hold Kaito until he left again.

They didn’t get fed. 

Shinichi did his best to stay in shape when he was taken, but with no food it wasn’t worth wasting energy.

They stopped speaking. It was too painful. They’d get beat for speaking to one another. Kaito had screamed his voice away anyway.

They made their own language, like sign but different. Theirs. 

They were found a year later. Nothing but skin and bone. 

Shinichi woke first, adamant to find him. His sanity.

The Doctors wouldn’t let him get up out of bed. 

Kaito woke screaming. Calling his name. Searching frantically.

They eventually had to be put in the same room, separate from everyone else.

He would climb into Kaitos bed and hold him. He was smaller than Shinichi was. He looked tiny in Shinichis arms. Shinichi would stay until he was forced into his own bed.

They wouldn’t speak for weeks. Voices weak from disuse.

The detective spoke first and only to protect him.

“Don- Don’t touch him” fumbled out of his mouth when a nurse got too close, overused words, a now foreign feeling on his tongue.

There families were allowed to see them when he could speak, they thought Kaito wouldn’t be far behind.

They were wrong.

He spoke no words, comfort found in their language rather then our own.

No one could touch Kaito but him, he panicked a lot. Found it hard to eat in comparison to the detective. 

he was still skin and bone, he couldn’t walk.

  
  


Shinichi carried Kaito everywhere, he, still so small in his arms. 

Made more prominent by his weight gain.

Shinichi protected him. His mind fragile, his body foreign.

Kaito eventually put on weight, enough to go home.

Both physically well enough to survive.

They thought they’d get better, being home in a safe environment.

They were wrong.

They were seperated.

They both lost their appetite.

Both work up screaming, looking for one another.

They wouldn’t speak.

Kaito held his sanity.

Shinichi held his being.

Each unable to survive without the other.

There families realised this after letting them meet again.

They collided. Weeping in each others arms. Each afraid to lose the other.

They knew then.

The families took turns.

The pair went everywhere together. Supporting each other.

Nothing could pull them apart. They wouldn’t let it.

Kaitos first words since then were spoken in darkness.

Shinichi couldn’t respond, too shocked by hearing his voice.

Soft, fragile, sweet. This moment of clarity shared between only them

“I love you” he whispered. For him. To him. Only him. Thanking him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I once had, thought it would be a great story, I hope it was enjoyable :)


End file.
